User blog:LazyLilac/Flipline - Future / 1/13 / It's Not Ketchup
How do I rename blog posts I might've put the title way too cringy. Aha. So in this AU it's basically the Flipverse turns into the DR universe. And the Future Foundation combats despair and bla bla. The way this is written is that thoughts aren't put into "Character:" and dialogue is put that way. Introductions Now... how do I introduce myself? I'm Sienna. I've recently been accepted to a place called the Future Foundation. It is held by everyone's idol Papa Louie. I had to go through a lot of tests to see if I'm not "despair." I don't really get that. The sky was deep red. It seems like the building was safe. Anyways, I was standing right in front of the hidden Future Foundation building. It's really tall, how do people not realize? I had an ID card to enter. I entered the building. It was quite dark. Sienna: Anyone? Hello? ??: Ah, you're the new member, right? Sienna: Yes. Papa Louie: Welcome to the Future Foundation. It's great to have another recruit. Sienna: So where should I go? Papa Louie: Wait here, I'll get the other branch heads, and some other members. Sienna: Yes... I feel really weird just saying "Yes" or very short sentences. ??: We got a new member? ??: I hope they're not a traitor. Papa Louie: Anyways, this is Sienna. She'll be in the sixteenth branch for now. Now, you may go say hi and know each others' names. ??: I'll go first. ??: I'm Yui, Former Ultimate Archer, head of the 5th branch. It's great to have another recruit. Sienna: I'm Sienna. Yui: We've already been informed that. Sienna: Oh, sorry. Yui: It's okay. Teehee! Her face turned a bit more serious all of a sudden. Yui: But I really hope you last long. Sienna: Huh? What does that mean? ??: Oh, a lot of our new recruits die not so long after they join. Sienna: Um... ??: It doesn't mean you'll necessarily die. It's a possibility. Sienna: Alright... ??: Well, I'm Johnny. The Former Ultimate Lumberjack. I lead the 4th branch. Yui: Sorry about the sudden seriousness. We've been through a lot of these same routines, and we really want you to last. Johnny: Well, let's be good acquaintances for the time being. He wasn't smiling when he said that. ??: We're introducing ourselves? I felt like I didn't hear correctly. Johnny: You were the closest to Papa Louie, Nevada. Nevada: Hehe... Sienna: Hello. Nevada: Hi! I'm Nevada and I formerly was the Ultimate Jewelrist for the time being when I was in High School. I pretty much own the 14th branch. It's really nice to meet you. Sienna: So do you all have Ultimate something? Nevada: Do you? Sienna: No. Is that supposed to be bad? Yui: Kinda. All the talentless recruits died. Sienna: I wish you'd stop talking about my possible death. Yui: I'm sorry. Nevada: Well, it's really great to meet you! Not to be rude, but some of the people here don't really seem like adults. ??: Hello. Sienna: H-hi! I'm pretty sure I have seen this person before... Yes, I have... ??: Well, I'm Carlo Romano. The head of the 9th branch. It is an honor to meet a new member. You may call me Carlo. And my talent? Former Ultimate Mandolin Player. Sienna: Oh, I've heard and see you before. Carlo: Then that's great. We can work together quite well then. THEY DO INTRODUCTIONS. I REALIZED HOW ANNOYED I WAS WHEN WRITING THE INTRODUCTIONS DURING KCP-RONPA, SO HERE ARE THEIR PRIME PERSONALITIES I GAVE THEM. THIS FANFICTION IS GETTING WORSE BY THE MOMENT. (Their talents are on the previous post) Brody. Head of the 11th branch. He's simply just friendly most of the time. But when you know him more, he has more personality than just friendly. Yui. She takes her job seriously. She's well liked and respected. Papa Louie. He's either happy or slightly confused. He greets people nicely and is a bit gullible. Roy helps him on that. Nevada. She's cheery and talks a lot. She is protective over her sister, who is really worried about what's going on. A bit like Ibuki. Roy. Head of the 3rd branch. He is calm and a bit negative. Papa Louie needs his help a lot of times. Yeah he's really negative in my head canons. Skyler. Head of the 8th branch. She gets full out on new ideas. When she's simply hanging around, she is pretty mature and real helpful. Johnny. He is serious and prefers to stay out of the random dramas in the Future Foundation. Ivy. Head of 10th branch. She is social and very helpful. It's pretty easy to ruin her day though. Carlo. Very polite and talented. He boasts unintentionally at times. Quinn. Head of 2nd branch. She is the second in head. She likes things organized and shouts many times. Doan. Head of 7th branch. He is kinda like a comic relief. His guard is down many times. He still earns respect nevertheless. Shannon. Head of 5th branch. She is bubbly and goes off topic in conversations. She isn't as talented as fighting. Moe. Head of 13th branch. He's a really outgoing and friendly dude. He talks about fictional things dramatically a lot of times, which bug out people. Cecelia. Head of 12th branch. She is quiet and focuses easily. She gives up quickly. James. Head of 15th branch. He's pretty chill about things. Good at fighting, because of his plumbing jobs . Sienna. DR MC Logic. ANYWAYS I wish I was accepted into this talent school. This just made me feel kinda left out, and made Yui even more serious about my likely defeat. I worked with them well for 3 months. We usually fought anyone who showed signs of "despair" and allied with others. I was the head of the 16th branch. It felt like we were all family. I got a bit better at combat. We recovered half of the world, and the sky was now pink-blue. Good signs. Papa Louie: We could take a small vacation. Roy: Are you so sure about that? Johnny: Yeah, the Flipverse hasn't been completely recovered yet. We can do that after the world is better. (Next Update: Plot) (I'm going to spend my time finishing the first part instead of KCP-Ronpa until part 1 is finished.) (Sorry about my tiny update hiatus, I was sick :/) Category:Blog posts